Cruel Fate
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: One-Shot. Izumo is pregnant with the heir of the Suguro family, but doesn't want to have it under the horrible circumstances. Ryuji on the other hand is doing everything he can for her to have his heir, some mature content. BonxIzumo. Dark Bon. PLEASE REVIEW.


Cruel Fate

"Hey, Bon!"

Bon stopped in the middle of the steps of the academy. He looked back up to see his two childhood friends, standing at the top of the steps. "Shima, Konekomaru. What do you want?"

The two monks quickly descended down in front Bon. "We wanted to see where you were going?" Shima said. He pointed to himself. "We were planning on going out tonight. What do you say about coming with us?"

Bon turned fully around to face them. "Can't, I need to go visit Izumo."

"Oh, that's right," Konekomaru said.

"How is Izumo doing?" Shima questioned.

Bon held flowers in his fist while he held a school bag over his shoulder. "You know how she is. She's been a lot more moodier than usual though."

Shima rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it much be hard to deal with Izumo like she is now." Shima lowered his head a bit. "Then again she wasn't that easy to deal with before. So I guess much hasn't change really…"

"I need to get going." Bon turned around. "I'll see you guys later."

-B-

Knock, knock, knock…

"I'm coming in," Suguro said. The doorknob twisted and opened to reveal the large student. He stepped into the dorm room to spot his pregnant 'girlfriend', lying on her bed. The monk then looked over to see Paku on the other side of the room.

"Paku, could you give us a few moments alone?" Suguro asked.

The short haired girl looked across the room to her best friend. Izumo looked back to her with her arms wrapped around her swollen belly. "Go ahead, Paku. It will only be a bother if you're here while he is."

"Ok, Izumo." Paku moved to sit on the edge of her bed, sidling on her slippers. She stood up and walked toward the door. She stopped beside Suguro and placed her hand on top of his shoulder. "Be sure to be nice. She's been in a mood all day." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Suguro looked back at the girl as she left. "I'll do my best." He then brought his attention back to Izumo. He headed toward her. "So how are you doing today?"

Izumo looked away from him and closed her eyes. She partly opened her eyes to show the anger in sorrow in her eyes. "Like you care?"

"You know that's not true, Izumo," Suguro said. He placed the flowers down on her side table. "You're having my child. Your health is my top priority."

Izumo quickly spun around and slapped the boy across the face. Tears flowed out of her eyes. "That's all you care about. You don't give a damn about what you did to me!" Izumo bit down on her teeth in bitterness.

Suguro placed his hand on his cheek. He glared down at the girl. "Hey, that hurt you know." Surugo grabbed her wrist, pulling her up onto her knees so she was face to face with him. "Don't do that again or you want to regret it."

Izumo smiled smugly. "What are you going to do hit me? Isn't this heir of yours the most important thing to you?"

Suguro cracked a smile so cruel it sent a chill down Izumo's spine. "You should know by now bitch, that there are other ways I can make you suffer until you have my son." His eyes looked like those of a demon enjoying the pleasure of a human's suffering. "Or have you forgotten how you got in this mess in the first place?"

Izumo's entire body trembled. She gulped. Yes, she remembered how all of this started. Suguro had once again gotten piss off at her. He however had learned a terrible secret about Izumo at the same time and he used that to his advance.

He cornered her in a closet and raped her. He pinned her against a wall, ripped off her lower clothing, and undid his pants. He placed himself inside of her as he muffled her screams with his hand. He was rough and unforgiving. He only smirked at her tears. He had taken her virginity.

In the end, the horrible experience had resulted in her pregnancy. When she found out she was ready to abort the child without a second thought. There was no way she could stand raising such a child. Unfortunately for her, Suguro had also found out about her situation and he had other ideas.

He warned her of the secrets he had found out about her past and how he would ruin her life if she destroyed his child. In fact the true reason he raped her was because he thought she make a good candidate for giving him a proper heir for his temple.

It was horrible. How could someone who consider all life scared and taught of the Buddha dare do this to a person. What made it worse was the checking. He checked on her everyday so she couldn't escape his grip, always pretending to be nice. He acted like he cared, but he didn't. For these long eight months.

"Now, are you going to try something else?" he questioned.

Izumo was so irritated by his comment she couldn't help herself. She head butted him in the noise.

Suguro stumbled back, dropping his bag. He covered his noise that was now bleeding. His eyes narrowed. "That's it." Suguro reached for his tie, yanking it off. He snapped open his shirt as he walked back over to the girl.

Izumo moved back. "Hold on."

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." Suguro slammed Izumo flat on the bed as he got on top of her. He spread her leg as he held her down by her shoulders. Suguro reached down for his belt buckle, snapping it open. He undid his button to his pants.

"Stop…" Izumo barely let out.

"Don't say a word, bitch," Suguro said. "I won't hurt the baby or you if you don't scream or resist, but I can't say the same for your face if you move too much." He yanked down his zipper to reveal the hard on inside his blue boxers.

A tear ran down Izumo's eyes. "I'm begging you."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He yanked off her skirt.

Izumo shrieked.

-B-

Thirty minutes later, Suguro was putting his tie back on. He was fully dressed again, sitting on the side of the bed. "I'm going to go. Make sure you take care of yourself, Izumo." He looked back at the naked, crying girl. "You and the baby."

He headed toward the door, leaving his bag behind. He shut the door and leaned against the door. "I pray she falls for me soon when she has our baby." He placed his hand in his hair, rubbing it. "Otherwise I'll have to hope Shiemi will in three months." He placed his hands in his pockets and headed down the hall.

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
